worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Regult Battlepod (Robotech)
Background '''(as per Robotech.com) The Tactical Battlepod is the standard Zentraedi infantry mecha that is most frequently encountered during the First Robotech War. Known as the Regult within the Zentraedi ranks, it can utilize its multiple thrusters to navigate challenging surface terrain or maneuver in space combat. This versatile battle-tested design has been built in staggering quantities and has spawned a line of variants for a wide range of combat roles. Among the strong points of the Battlepod are simplicity, firepower, speed and mobility. The mecha is designed for rapid and efficient manufacture in automated assembly lines and is typically deployed in large numbers for mass attacks. Additionally, the mecha is easy to service in the field, a necessity considering the limited technical knowledge of the average Zentraedi soldier. The destructive firepower of the two main cannons is capable of dealing with big armored targets such as Earth Destroids. An array of secondary armament trades firepower for coverage against lighter fast-moving adversaries. The mecha's giant articulated legs allow it to advance or jump quickly past most obstacles and it can even function underwater. The main disadvantage of the Battlepod is its vulnerability as armor protection has been sacrificed for mobility. The shape of its body does not lend itself to deflecting incoming fire and its power system has a tendency to explode when pierced by explosive rounds. However, these shortcomings are consistent with the Zentraedi strategy of victory by overwhelming force with little regard to the survival of the individual. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 85 and it was called the Tactical Battle Pod New Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 152 and it is called the Regult '''Model Type - Regult Class - Battlepod Crew - 1 full sized Zentraedi MDC By Location Main Body - 180 Sensors - 60 Autocannons (2) - 60 ea Particle Guns (2) - 75 ea Lasers (2) - 45 ea Legs (2) - 100 ea AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 282kph Leaping - 120m Space - Mach 6 Deployment Range - 2000km in space due to need for reaction mass, 200 hours of continuous use on 12 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 17.4m Length - 8.1m Width - 8.0m Weight - 37 tons PS - Effectively 40 Robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival equipment Power System - 1 x 1.3 GGV class Esbeliben protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - PB-10 Particle guns (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - AC-L 22.3mm autocanons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 4d6+3 per single 10 round burst, 8d6+6 per dual 10 round burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 50 bursts per gun, armour piercing Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - PL-3 Laser (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun, 8d6 per short burst, 2d4x10 per medium burst, 2d6x1- per long burst, 3d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite +2 Autododge +5% piloting rolls Kick - 6d6 Body Block - 2d6 Typical Combat Statistics 5 attacks per melee +1 Initiative +3 Ranged strike +2 HTH strike +3 Parry +2 dodge +2 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech Roleplaying Game (Both editions)